Konichiwa,hajimemashite means hi, nice to meet you
by Ukari-chan
Summary: a Rurouni KenshinInu Yasha crossover
1. The meeting of eras

Disclaimer- I neither own RK nor IY, but I do own Kameko, Ukari, the wolf puppies and the Demon Prince (I don't give him a name) and you can't have 'em! '__' Means thought  
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you done with the laundry yet? Can we go yet? I'm bored!" a girl with a long, brown braid and emerald green eyes complained to her friend, Kenshin.  
  
"Soon, Ukari, soon. I'm just about done here," Kenshin told her. He smiled at the impatient girl.  
  
"I hate laundry, it takes too long!" Ukari whined with a groan.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you done packing yet? Can we go yet? I'm bored!" a girl with a long, brown ponytail and emerald green eyes complained to her friend, Kagome.  
  
"Soon, Kameko, soon. I'm almost done," Kagome told her. She smiled at the impatient girl.  
  
"I hate packing, it takes too long!" Kameko whined with a groan.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kenshin and Ukari were walking down the road to the tofu store. Ukari walked near a tree and swung around it.  
  
"I need more adventure than this. Nothing happens anymore!" Ukari said. All of a sudden, a big flash of light engulfed the forest and road.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome, Kameko and their friends were walking through the forest. All of a sudden, a big flash of light engulfed the entire forest. The light blinded Kameko and she fell, hitting her head on a rock.  
  
An hour or two later, when Kameko came to, none of her friends were there.  
  
'Where did they go? They didn't leave me alone! Did they?' Kameko thought. Suddenly, a girl who could be Kameko's twin and a guy with long red hair and a sword came out of nowhere. Kameko sat up and stared at the newcomers.  
  
"Wh-who are you? Where are... my friends? What's going on?" Kameko exclaimed in bewilderment.  
  
"Calm down. I'm Ukari, and this is my friend, Kenshin. We found you here, unconscious. And I don't know where your friends are. We found you here alone," Ukari told her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Uh...where am I?" Kagome said, standing up. She looked around and saw everyone. Everyone Kameko.  
  
"Where's Kameko?" She asked herself. The humans and demons around her began to stir. Shippo sat up.  
  
"Uh...what happened? Where's Kameko?"  
  
"I don't know, Shippo. I don't know."  
  
"Well, good riddance to her, she only got in the way!" a newcomer joined the conversation.  
  
"Inu Yasha! How can you say something like that!?! SIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"OW! What?!? It's the truth!"  
  
"Forget it. I'm going to find Kameko myself!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Ukari, Kenshin, and Kameko were walking to the tofu store.  
  
"Wow! This can't be Sengoku Jidai! There are usually more demons around and no town is like this!" Kameko exclaimed.  
  
"Sengoku Jidai, the feudal era? That was over long ago! This is the Meiji era now!" Ukari told her.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!" Kameko said. She then noticed that people were staring at her.  
  
"Hey! What are you looking at?!?" Kameko yelled at the people. They all turned away.  
  
"Um...they're looking at your clothes. They're neither from this era nor Sengoku Jidai. What time period are they from?" Ukari asked.  
  
"They're from the present day, er, future. I guess I could change into my kimono. Be right back!" With that, Kameko disappeared.  
  
"Kameko! Where are you?" Ukari asked, startled. Kameko appeared out of thin air, dressed in a blue kimono with pink flowers.  
  
"Where did you go? And how did you change into a kimono?" Ukari and Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well, in my bubble of course! I have magic, see?" She said as she floated in a pinkish-clear circular object, her bubble.  
  
They went to the tofu store, Kameko walking like the others. They began home.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Kameko asked.  
  
" We're going to Miss Kaoru's dojo, that we are," Kenshin stated.  
  
"Wow, I just noticed! You have the same face and name as my friend, Kagome's boyfriend!" Kameko told Kenshin.  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin said in confusion. "We're here!" 


	2. New friends

Disclaimer- I neither own RK nor IY, but I do own Kameko, Ukari, the wolf puppies and the Demon Prince (I don't give him a name) and you can't have 'em! '__' Means thought * * * *  
  
Miss Kaoru's dojo was a big place that seemed to be more than a dojo. Kameko walked into the perimeter and looked around. Outside, sitting on a porch-like thing was a woman, a boy and a man. The woman had long black hair in a ponytail, the boy had black, messy hair, and the guy had brown, messy hair. All the clothes they wore were different from what Kameko knew in either era she was used to.  
  
"Kenshin, Ukari, you're back! Hey. Who's this?" the woman said quickly.  
  
"This is-"Kenshin began.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kameko, nice to meet you! You must be Kaoru and this must be your dojo, right?" Kameko said, cutting Kenshin off.  
  
"Um, yes, I'm Kaoru. Nice to meet you too, Kameko," Kaoru said, confused and scared by this new girl's energy. Kameko smiled at her. She suddenly sighed heavily and looked as though her mind was wandering.  
  
"Kameko, are you okay?" Ukari asked with concern.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, just a little...hungry, maybe a bit tired," Kameko sighed.  
  
"Oh! I just was about to finish dinner!" Kaoru said, remembering and taking the tofu from the store. The boy and guy cringed.  
  
"Well, you don't have to eat it!" Kaoru snapped at them.  
  
"I don't know those two, who are they?" Kameko asked Ukari.  
  
"The boy is Yahiko and the man is Sanosuke," Ukari told her.  
  
"Ahh! Okay!" Kameko said, "Why did they cringe when Kaoru said she was going to finish dinner?"  
  
"Um, well... Kaoru doesn't cook too well, "Ukari whispered.  
  
"I really doubt her cooking can be that bad, "Kameko whispered back. "Besides, I'm so hungry, I could eat anything!" With that comment, Kameko remembered her friends, still lost to her. 


End file.
